<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Space Between Us and Earth by Adortrafin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096566">The Space Between Us and Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adortrafin/pseuds/Adortrafin'>Adortrafin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korvira Space Fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adortrafin/pseuds/Adortrafin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First you have Korra, then you have Kuvira. Theennn you have a ex who has jealousy issues<br/>Second you have both in space for a experimental project on anomalies and, Korra can't be in the same room as Kuvira? <br/>Is Korra going to follow through with her feelings for Kuvira? Is Kuvira going to try and have Korra for herself?  Well, only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korvira Space Fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interesting Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, this is only one chapter of a fanfic I've been writing. I have several so maybe I'll start posting them? Anyways I'll post a chapter once a week and hopefully you guys like it. Anyways please enjoy the horrible writing I bestowed into this fic. Till next week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Just when you think you’re never going to stumble down on your words… <em>you do</em>.” That is the only thing that Korra could think about while she tucked her tail and ran out of the gravity training area. “Gah! Exactly how is talking about astronomical anomalies supposed to make me seem more smarter than she thought?” she said as she leaned against the wall of the empty hallway to catch her breath from running so much. As she stood against the wall and got stuck in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming around the corner. “Korra? Korra are you around here? Come Ooonnn it’s your pal, your buddy, your amigo, your… Oh! Your bro in arms!” Bolin started shouting as he walked down the halls looking in each room.</p><p>    Korra just laughed and stood up to meet Bolin down the hall. “I’m over here Bo just you know, chilling in the halls deflecting the failed attempt I did.” Bolin pulled her over and nudged her arm “Ahhh come on I doubt they thought you an utter failure with your attempt of wowing and captivating them. Alas your dignity my fair sister is down, and we must fix this!” Korra rolled her eyes and stepped out of Bolin’s grasp and shook her head walking down the hall. “Yeah okay, let me know when you fix my “Failed dignity” and get-“. And just like that she wasn’t paying attention and ran right into the one person she was avoiding.</p><p>   Korra immediately blushed and looked everywhere other than the person who was standing in front of her “aha heyyyy Kuvira. Left training earlier than usual? That’s definitely not like you.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow and watched Bolin tense up and avoid the hall like there was a plague that just got released. She looked back at Korra who literally avoided her in every way you could think of, and it amused her to no ends of curiosity. “I did leave the training area, however.” Kuvira smirked and lifted Korra’s chin up to redirect her gaze towards her “you left earlier than I did actually, pretty quickly before I could catch you might I add.”</p><p>     Korra bit her lip and side glanced the wall trying to avoid her gaze knowing very well her gaze makes her knees buckle. “You? Trying to catch me? For what? I know I sounded ridiculous with talking about the anomalies and the explorational need for what’s out there.” Kuvira let go of her chin and looked over her face stepping closer to Korra chuckling a little “Actually no, it wasn’t ridiculous though because you showed passion. It was however upsetting you just up and dropping your points rushing out.” Kuvira looked at the wall behind Korra briefly and leaned her hand against it looking down at Korra, sitting her other hand on her hip. “You know they’re selecting a crew to go up for experimental studies? I’ll be going up as Captain and I’ll be picking the crew to go up.” Korra backed into the wall and looked up at Kuvira, Korra was getting flustered now and really needed to get out of there, and what better way than to try and push buttons to get out of dodge.</p><p>    Korra sighed and tilted her head looking at Kuvira “You are huh? I mean it’s no coincidence that you’re the captain of this project considering…” Korra looked Kuvira over slightly and looked back up to meet her gaze while crossing her arms “Your achievements both in and out of academy and training” Kuvira raised her eyebrow and watched Korra who literally was checking her out at that moment, was this an attempt to start something or was it to try and get Kuvira herself flustered. Either or it got Kuvira more curious on what Korra was trying to pull or could do, so she decided to test it. “Since you brought that up, I was actually coming to find you just for that purpose. You see with your knowledge on anomalies and astronomy while also being the best in physics I figured extra training.”</p><p>   Korra this time laughed and leaned her foot against the wall cocking a smirk at Kuvira. “Extra training? Ha for what? Not like I will be going up there anytime soon, besides I’m pretty sure you’ll bring Asami with you along with Mako, Bolin, and Zhu Li.” Watching Korra smirk like that made Kuvira feel very tempted to wipe that smirk off with her lips; the very urge was almost unbearable like every time she watched her exercise during training or stretching. However, she had a different approach she wanted to do instead of just having her right there in the hallways. “Well that’s what you think, meet me back in the training room around Eleven tonight after everyone’s asleep.”</p><p>   With that Kuvira leaned back up and started to walk down the hall towards the shower room when she heard Korra speak up down the hall. “Exactly why should I meet you at the training room? I completed my training for the day and matched higher than the recommended scores needed.” Kuvira stopped, as she turned around, she noticed Korra get instantly red which made her grin at the view of Korra tensing up. “You’ll be there, especially if you want to get in on the project up in space. I’ll see later <em>Avatar</em> Korra”. And with that Kuvira walked away, leaving Korra redder than a tomato after Kuvira dropped her nickname WHILE walking away.</p><p>   As Korra walked to her apartment all she could think about was what Kuvira said. “I mean, I have nothing to worry about, right? It’s not like she’s going to murder me and hide my body in the training area.” As Korra closed her door, she dropped her jaw and looked in the mirror “Oh but what if she is?! Wait no, that’s what Bolin would say.” Korra groaned and let out a sigh pinching the bridge of her nose looking at the clock. “Okay, 5 hours before I go to the training room. Might as well take a shower and eat dinner before I meet Kuvira for only spirits knows.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutual Disagreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes off beginning with Kuvira, and oh? We have a rich, intelligent woman with jealousy issues?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be trying to post chapters every day but due to some family time I'll be getting this weekend a chapter might be delayed till the next day. I'll keep updates though! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I rewrote it and seems like I'll be rewriting a lot of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The steam of the shower blocked any type of reflections through glass and mirrors if any tried to show. The heat of the water felt amazing on Kuvira’s worn out muscles and skin, even though the shower wasn’t helping her at the slightest about earlier. She thought about the way Korra got so excited and beaming about the facts she was spewing about black holes, Saturn, and the auroras that show differently on Saturn than they do on Earth. Then of course her mind went straight to the point of watching Korra turn red and the lip biting. Kuvira sighed and turned the water off pushing her hair back, grabbing her towel. Normally she’s not the one who takes much interest in someone like she did with Korra; the last person she did ended horribly wrong especially when they’re from the family that adopted her.</p><p>          She wrapped her towel around her body and ran a towel over her hair walking out of the shower room to the dressing area looking at the clock. “I have enough time to go grab dinner before heading to the training area, perfect.” She said to herself as she made her way to her clothes. When she started to get dressed, she thought of a way to get closer to Korra but there was one problem with her wanting and that is just one person. “Hey Captain, I see you’ve ended your shower.” Kuvira nodded and pulled her pants up before grabbing her shirt. “Hello Ms. Sato, care to explain why you came to find me in the shower room?” Asami was the one person whose made it well aware of the relationship her and Korra had very clear, and Kuvira had no reason but to try anyways even if it included jeopardizing their “friendship”, if that’s what you can call it.</p><p>         Asami leaned against the lockers and watched Kuvira pull her shirt over her head and crossed her arms. “I figured I’d give you a heads up that the tweaks to the accelerators and the flat panels have all been built and put together. The building process is actually peaking ahead of time and we might set out by the end of the month if everything keeps going at this pace.” Kuvira looked at Asami through her mirror she had on her locker door and started to braid her hair listening to her ramble on about her engineering bliss of mechanical value to the space station. She isn’t wrong when she says Asami is one of the highest intellectuals out there for engineering and mechanical devices, the second comes Varrick whose as random as they come with smarts added on. The two of them together anything can be made to reality a lot quicker than anyone could have imagined.</p><p>        However, Kuvira wasn’t paying much attention to Asami, she had her focus on a more important person that caught her eye and interests. But the problem is if she acts on it, she’d have complications to go with up in the space station before the project even started. “Are you even listening to what I’m telling you? I’m giving you a report, in person.” Asami got closer and Kuvira glared at her finishing her braid and closing her locker door. “If I remember correctly, I specifically told you, Varrick, and Zhu Li myself to email the reports instead of frolicking around like lost puppy dogs seeking their Captain.” Kuvira stated nonchalantly as she turned around to face Asami who was now standing tall away from the wall. “So, do you want to tell me exactly what this is about instead of a measly spoken report that could’ve been sent?” Kuvira sat on the bench starting to put her boot on when she looked up and noticed Asami standing in front of her staring down at her.</p><p>       Asami pushed her hair to the side and leaned a hand on her hip looking down at Kuvira. “I, overheard that you and Korra will be in the training together and I wanted to make it clear not to do anything funny.” “Funny?” Kuvira chuckled and finished putting her other boot on sitting back resting her chin on the back of her hand. “Exactly what is funny about training? Korra is coming on the project if I have my way with it.” Asami blinked at Kuvira, she didn’t care much for Kuvira after the things that happened back in high school with the three of them. Especially since she holds Kuvira accountable for the actions that led to her and Korra ending their relationship abruptly. Asami rolled her eyes and scoffed at Kuvira which in turn didn’t phase Kuvira in the slightest, which irritated Asami even more. “As long as it’s that kind of training, you don’t hold a place for any other kind of training and I’m positive Korra will tell you no even if you tried.”</p><p>       At this point Kuvira had enough, she stood up and sighed looking at Asami. “If you’re so sure about how Korra feels or acts then why are you here trying to do what seems to be a failure at intimating me?” Asami crossed her arms and eyed Kuvira, if it was one thing Kuvira was good at throughout the years it was showing her up. “I’m not trying anything here; I’m just warning you that Korra is off limits.” Kuvira shook her head and started to walk away towards the exit doors when she stated, “Unfortunately Ms. Sato you seem to have forgotten one important thing about me.” She opened the door and stared straight into Asami’s gaze with a grin played across her lips before walking out of the shower room leaving Asami alone “<em>I always, get what I want.</em>” With that Asami stared at the mirrors, clenching her jaw and sighing fixing her hair. “Oh, we’ll see about that Kuvira. We’ll see.”</p><p>      Korra finally stepped out of her shower and stretched fixing her towel rubbing a towel over her hair without a care in the world. She walked over to her dresser grabbing her clothes when she heard Naga grumbling. “Oh, Naga it’s fine, it’s not like its official training, or her trying to murder me. I bet its going to be pointers!” She petted Naga and sighed taking her towel off getting dressed “Besides it’s not like anything’s going to happen, it’s just training, we both hold the highest scores in training.” Pulling her sports bra on she heard her phone going off and went to grab it, noticing a text from Mako.</p><p>         M:    “<em>Hey, I heard you’re going to be training with the Cap, </em></p><p>
  <em>               Be careful aight?”</em>
</p><p>Korra rolled her eyes and texted back:</p><p>         K:    <em>“Let me guess Bo told you? I’ll be finnneeee. </em></p><p> <em>It’s just training, nothing serious. </em></p><p>
  <em>               Ya’ll stop your worrying or else you’re gonna get worry warts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       M:    “We just worry, but okay. Let us know how it goes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       K:     “Of course, have a good night Mako.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      M:     “Night Korra.”</em>
</p><p>Korra sighed and put her phone down pulling her shirt on walking to the cabinet in the kitchen grabbing the dog food pouring some into Naga’s bowl watching Naga run over to eat. “They have nothing to be worried about, right girl?” Naga wagged her tail and barked making Korra laugh, holding her hands up “okay, okay you’re right. It’s not like I won’t be able to have my body found by morning.” Korra facepalmed herself groaning and grabbing her something to eat out of the fridge. “I really need to stop listening to Bo, he’s starting to rub off on me.” Korra sat by Naga at the table eating her cold noodles, looking at the clock every few minutes.</p><p>      By the time she finished dinner, did the dishes, and cleaned around her apartment it was already time for her to head to the training area. Korra took a deep breath and looked herself in the mirror doing finger guns to the reflection of herself. “You got this, show her what we have to offer. Now go out there and show up that Kuvira like the Avatar they all know you to be.” She looked at naga and gave her a crooked grin grabbing her keys and playing with her ears. “Now you be a good polar bear dog and hold down the fort. Can you do that?” Naga sat up nice and tall and barked loudly making Korra pat her head and give her a treat. “That’s my girl, I’ll be back later so you don’t stay up.” Korra watched Naga walk to her dog bed to lay down while she walked out the door locking it behind her. As she looked down the street leaving her building, she noticed it’s an hour before she has to be there, so she figured she’d walk to look at the stars. Walking down the street, staring up at the sky she couldn’t help but smirk and cross her arms behind her head thinking out loud “Let’s see if Kuvira still has it in her to beat me after all these years.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playful Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra meets up with Kuvira to do some "training". Don't get it mixed up it was training...at first. Starts to get a little angst till a certain person shows up and decides to "subtly" stop the two from "training". Do we get to see Korra or Kuvira be a little cocky? Maybe, read and find out you guys!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters will be posted everyday :) Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It does have some angst to the Mature rating is on this story for a reason. Stay alert for the next chapter coming tomorrow you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           The time Korra got to the training facility she noticed Kuvira sitting on the steps, which in turn made Korra stop staring at the stars and at Kuvira instead. Kuvira at times irritated Korra with her smart remarks and her habit of taking control on situations that were getting difficult to handle. Korra would be lying if she told you Kuvira didn’t get under her skin in all the wrongs ways, and right ways. She’s always had some kind’ve pull that made her go to Kuvira which made High School the worst in the last two years of it with Asami.</p><p>            Korra slapped her face with her hands and shook her head taking a deep breath. “That’s the past Korra, it’s not like that matters here.” She looked down the street both ways and started to cross when she looked at Kuvira again; she felt her cheeks get hot and stomach in a whirl of fuzziness. As she got closer to Kuvira on the steps, she couldn’t help but admire the way her braid fell over her shoulder as she held her cheek looking at something to the left of her. That was until Kuvira noticed her there and side eyed her, getting that smirk that drives Korra nuts and competitive.</p><p>            Kuvira looked at Korra and eyed her up and down smirking and tapping her cheek with her finger. “I see we both decided sweats and a shirt was a good decision for training tonight.” She noticed Korra wide her eyes and look at herself and rubbing her neck “I guess we did huh? I figured it wasn’t an official training session, so I didn’t have to wear our training gear.” Kuvira stood up and grabbed her ID card moving to the side allowing Korra to walk back “Oh its not an official training session, it’s the farthest from that.” She swiped her card and the door opened allowing them to walk in, Kuvira taking lead of where they were heading.</p><p>            It was a quiet walk to the training room they were heading to, it’s usually like this though. Kuvira wasn’t always talkative to everyone unless she accepted you. Which in fact, she accepted everyone especially Korra but circumstances in the past she had to force herself away. Kuvira opened the door and looked at Korra ushering her in thinking to herself “This time, I’m not backing off starting tonight.” When Korra walked in she noticed the mats on the floor and looked around confused dropping her bag near the mats as she got closer to them. “Okay lemme guess, Yoga? If that’s the case let me tell you that’s a horrible decision, really.” Kuvira laughed and shook her head picking her gloves up off the mat and moving her braid into a bun stepping on the mat. “Good spirits no, not Yoga at all. Just something to let off some steam.”</p><p>            Korra watched Kuvira fix her hair into a bun and had a strong urge to run her fingers in her hair like she used to. Korra stopped that thought immediately by clearing her throat and squatting down to open her bag grabbing her gloves. “Okay good, cause yoga and I are not friends. Kickboxing and wrestling however are friends.” Korra stated standing up and pulling her gloves on. She watched Kuvira pull her gloves on, she loved watching Kuvira get ready for a round especially when it wasn’t official. Was it a frustrating distraction? Spirits know it was but Korra welcomed it with open arms. When Korra got into a stance on the mat she watched Kuvira take a relaxed approach and just stayed there, never moving her gaze off Korra.</p><p>            A few minutes passed before Korra made the first move throwing a jab that Kuvira easily dodged and threw one back that she barely was able to deflect. She took a few steps back before Kuvira came up to her throwing a left jab that distracted Korra into dodging before she kicked her legs out from under her and stood over Korra crossing her arms looking down at her. “Is it just me or, are you just not serious about going on the project with everyone, and myself?” Korra looked up at Kuvira and eyed her before getting up. “I am serious about going, I’m just out of practice that’s all.” She heard Kuvira do her cocky laugh as she moved back to get back into her stance. “Out of practice? More like you’ve become a bit rusty there <em>Avatar Korra.”</em> Korra shot her head up from dusting herself off and looked at Kuvira who now had a grin playing across her lips.</p><p>            Korra cracked her knuckles and didn’t even take a stance just hurled after Kuvira throwing a left punch that Kuvira dodged but moved into her upper cut that hit her ribs. Kuvira went to sweep Korra off her feet but she moved a second sooner and grabbed Kuvira swinging her over her shoulders onto the mat pinning Kuvira under her. She looked up at Korra who was now grinning and leaned down holding Kuvira’s chin in her hand. “I take it this makes it 1 to 1 here, <em>Captain</em>.” Kuvira watched Korra’s lips then looked back up to her gaze sighing and raising an eyebrow leaning up a bit watching Korra turn slightly red and moving her hand off Kuvira’s chin. “I guess you’re not as rusty as I take you to be. However, you’re not proving anything other than being able to match me in rounds.” Kuvira easily pushed Korra to the side moving her leg between Korra’s and holding her arms down next to her head leaning over Korra. “That and you keep your guard down even when you think you’ve won. Nice try though, it was adorable to watch.”</p><p>            Korra let her arms get pinned and looked up at Kuvira, biting her lip and averting her gaze. “I guess I need to keep my guard up or else I’m going to be losing a lot more.” Kuvira watched Korra and got caught up with Kuvira chewing on her own lip. “You know… I feel as if you’re not trying your hardest here. Are you even trying?” Korra blinked and turned her head back to find Kuvira a few inches away from her face that made her in turn get red, looking back and forth from her lips to her gaze. “What do you mean am I even trying? I’m just getting warmed up here.” Kuvira nodded and let go of Korra’s hands leaning on one of her hands “Mhm, of course you’re not warmed up yet.” She moved closer to Korra and leaned into her ear “But from the way you’re face is red right now I’d state differently”. Korra shivered at the sound and soft breath against her ear after Kuvira spoke in her ear. If only Kuvira knew exactly what she does to Korra with those little moves and remarks.</p><p>           Kuvira leaned up just slightly to look down at Korra and Korra couldn’t help but study Kuvira’s face and her expressions. They just stayed that way, staring at each other while Korra took up every inch of her face. She never forgot about the mole under Kuvira’s eye and how she always wanted to be the one to kiss it. She shouldn’t be even contemplating this but then again why not? It’s not like she is with Asami now, she doesn’t have anything tying her or stopping her. At that moment Korra leaned up and connected her lips to Kuvira’s without any second thoughts or split-second decision. Kuvira leaned her head down closer to deepen the kiss sliding her hand up to Korra’s jaw feeling Korra’s hands move up to her sides pulling her closer against herself. At first the kiss was tender and soft that soon turned into being more intense that the both of them were needing more. Kuvira could hear the little gasps coming from Korra when she licked and bit her lip getting access to her mouth being open. She felt Korra’s hands snake up around her shoulders as she slid her tongue into her mouth and slid her hand into Korra’s shirt sitting her hand on her side.</p><p>          She reveled in the little noises she could get from Korra and how she’s wishing she did this sooner, a lot sooner. She slid her fingers down her side feeling the soft skin and muscles that she wanted to be greedy with. She kissed up her jaw line to her ear speaking into her ear while she kissed and nibbled on her ear lobe listening to Korra moan a little feeling her hold over her shoulders get tighter. “You know you’re pretty loud.” Korra barely was able to make out a proper sentence without any kind of feeling for more of what Kuvira was doing. “I am not, you’re just hearing the empty room echo.” Kuvira leaned up watching Korra’s red face as she pulled Korra’s shirt off and started kissing down her jawline to her neck “Yeah, sure, the echo of this empty training room…” She said as she glanced up to Korra’s face biting her neck a little listening to Korra let out a moan moving her legs to get closer to her. “Definitely just the echo of the room.”</p><p>         Korra arches into Kuvira’s kisses, touches, and bites; she wants to let go into this rhythm and just lose control with Kuvira. It’s been to long since she’s thought of it and all she wants to do is to move like they’re two pieces of a machine that is needed to make it work perfectly. The noises and gasps she desperately was trying to hide and keep quiet, she couldn’t anymore after feeling Kuvira greedily biting and leaving marks on her neck and the way her hands feel against her abs and skin. She feels like it’s a fire that’s building inside her and she needs Kuvira to extinguish it and just her. That is until she heard something drop and snapped her eyes open and without thinking pushing Kuvira up looking around the room that’s dimly lit.</p><p>          Kuvira looked around the room trying to catch her breathe leaning up on her hands then looking at Korra who was now getting out from under her. “Everything alright? I didn’t go to hard, did I?” Korra stood up and tried to not look at Kuvira’s gaze cause she could easily melt right back into her again, but she needed to leave. “Everything’s fine, I just got to go, I should’ve left a while ago.” Korra stated as she tried to catch her breathing into a steady rhythm grabbing her shirt pulling it on. Kuvira sat there with one leg crossed under the other resting her arm on her leg looking around the room then eye Korra. “Okay, I’ll walk you home then if it’s that late and you should’ve left.” Korra tensed up and zipped her bag watching Kuvira stand up shaking her head and lifting her bag up over her shoulder “You don’t need to it’s fine, I can walk myself.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow and walked behind Korra as she walked to the door. “Says the one whose forgetting her keys that were on the ground.” She says as she lifts her keys up watching Korra push her lips together and look at her keys.</p><p>         Korra sighed and took her keys looking at them and then at Kuvira clearing her throat and putting them in her bag. “Thanks, I thought I had them already.” Korra paused and looked up to Kuvira; Kuvira put her hand on her hip and looked down at her smirking and waving her other hand in front of Korra’s face. “You okay there <em>Avatar?</em> Not zoning out, already are we?” Korra shook her head and stepped away from her opening the door “No, not technically zoning out at the moment. I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Korra walked out of the door as fast as she could leaving Kuvira standing there alone sighing. Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose and opened her eyes turning towards the footsteps coming from the door at the end of room. “And exactly when did you decide to show up to my training with Korra, Ms. Sato.”</p><p>       Asami seen as much as she cared for when she reached the training room and seen Kuvira on Korra. “I saw about enough of what “training” you two were doing. Exactly what was that to accomplish?” She said as she walked over and stood by the mats the Kuvira was now picking up to put away. “Honestly, that’s none of your business Ms. Sato, it was training that turned to a good idea of something.” Kuvira put the last mat up to hear Asami scoff and she could feel Asami roll her eyes when she stated “I thought I told you Korra is off limits, especially from you. She doesn’t need any more problems than what you’re bound to give her. Especially from the type of temper and background you’re from.” Kuvira turned and crossed her arms leaning against the stack of mats staring intently at Asami. “If you remember correctly, I told you I always get what I want. She’s in the project, and my “background” has nothing to do with this or Korra. I’ve changed.” Asami eyed her and fixed her hair starting to walk when she stops and looks at Kuvira “Stay away from Korra, that’s the last time I’m telling you.” “You’re threatening as if I’m having any kind of legit threat to a relationship that’s been over years ago Ms. Sato.” Asami glares at Kuvira and starts walking out the door stomping her heels as loudly as she can.</p><p>    “Korra’s her own person, you can tell me to stay away but will she though?” That’s the last thing Kuvira stated and she knew Asami heard her when she left through the door and she can’t hear her loud obnoxious heels anymore. Kuvira sighed and stood up taking her gloves off and looking around the room taking her braided hair out of the bun and let it fall over her shoulder. “Will she though? Or was tonight just a fluke for my teasing.” She thought as she grabbed her ID card and started walking out of the room to go back to her apartment down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this takes place the morning after our two little lover bird had their "training" sess. There is a cliff hanger only to bring more angst into the next chapter tomorrow! Please enjoy the embarrassed Korra and our cameo of Kya/Lin :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The morning light slowly crept into the room, lighting the entire apartment dimly with colorful hues of the sunrise. Korra didn’t mind it though, she loved the warmth from the light and loved getting up early enough to be able to go for a jog while the suns rising. That was her routine, get up by 4 am eat first breakfast, get dressed and ready for her jog by 5am, and head out for her jog by 6am. She usually took Naga but today she didn’t; No today she had to much in her head to even focus on keeping an eye on Naga. As she was leaving her apartment, she looked in the mirror while grabbing her keys and immediately froze. She looked straight down to her neck and rubbed the two marks that were left from her night before.</p><p>            Korra couldn’t help but blush slightly and smile a bit till she shook her head and exhaled loudly rushing out of the apartment closing the door behind her. Keeping her hands in her jacket pockets, she focused on the music that was playing while she walked out of the apartment complex. She couldn’t keep her head going straight to Kuvira and the way she pinned her down to the mat and Korra fell right into it. Korra did a bit of stretches and timed her watch to the amount that she was going to jog the two blocks around her apartment. Just like that she started jogging, ignoring the people who walked by, ignoring the cars that drove by. All she could think about was the fact of her jogging and trying to clear her head out of Kuvira being in it. Didn’t work though, cause the more she tried the more of her little laugh, her hands, and that grin stayed implanted in her memory.</p><p>            Korra started going from a jog to a run, she didn’t care she needed to push her body from the tension she was getting of wanting to go find Kuvira. “What are you going to do? Go up to her and take her to your apartment? Yeah more like freeze in front of her.” She thought as she turned the corner and about ran into Kya and Lin who were walking the opposite way. “Oh sorry Chief, I didn’t see you there or Kya.” Korra abruptly stopped and looked at the two women catching her breath. Kya crossed her arms while Lin looked at Korra confused, “Exactly what’s going you off to a running start today?”. Lin asked as she put her hand on her hip watching Korra bend over and rest her hands on her knees catching her breath still.</p><p>            Kya and Lin looked at each other and then nudged Korra to take a seat on the bench near them. When Korra sat down both Kya and Lin sat on opposite ends of Korra. “I just have a lot on my mind today that’s all. I’m trying to clear my head before going to my job and training today.” Kya leaned her cheek on her hand and looked at Lin who shrugged then looked at Korra and noticed she has had a few new editions to her neck which only made her smirk. “I take it that training has made it a little busy in your life hmm?” Kya asked nonchalantly as Korra slouched and nodded looking at her hands. “It’s gotten more technical in well...” “Certain aspects?” Kya interrupted and Korra looked up at her confused till she ever so stealthily eyes the marks on Korra’s neck. Korra blushed profusely and smacked her hand over her neck shooting up off the bench nervously. “Hahaha look at that I’m late to do a thing that I totally just forgot about till now.” Lin eyed Korra suspiciously as Kya only smirked and leaned back on the bench crossing her leg over her other. “A thing? At 6 in the morning?” Lin asked as Korra backed away keeping her neck covered still. “Yeah, its uhm, a very huge, important thing. You two have fun! I’ll go later to catch; I mean I’ll catch you guys later!” and with that Korra ran off turning the corner to not be seen.</p><p>            “What in the spirits is up with that girl?” Lin asked as she moved closer to Kya taking her hand as she watched Korra run off. Kya sighed and chuckled curling her fingers with Lin’s as she thought about Korra’s reaction. “Oh, it’s young love and I bet I know with who.” Lin looked at Kya and leaned back against the bench laughing “And just who would have her in such a tizzy today. Kya looked at Lin and gave her a kiss leaning into Lin’s side resting her head on her shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure it has something to do with an old unrequited love with her.” Lin looked down at Kya and kissed her forehead wrapping her arm around her laughing. “You mean Asami? That’s interesting to say the least since she’s with my nephew Baatar.” “Oh, I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with Asami darling.”</p><p>            Korra reached her apartment only to sit on the steps breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. If she was looking to run instead of jog today, she surely got it. She sighed and leaned on her hands leaning her head back only to be greeted with a familiar smiling face that startled her up off the stairs. “Oh, hey Sami, morning.” “Morning you, I see you came back from your jog already and I was going to see if you wanted to get breakfast.” Asami looked at Korra and then down to her neck before Korra moved her hands to fix her jacket over the marks. “I’m actually not hungry but thanks, I’ll rain check you on that okay? I’m actually going to you know, get around for work”. Korra moved past Asami only for Asami to sigh and cross her arms looking at her “Oh by the way, how was training last night? Didn’t get to <em>in the moment</em> I hope.” Korra stopped and thought about the night before and felt her stomach turning from the butterflies taking root. “It was good, we both still have the 1 to 1 ratio of, uhm pinning.” Korra cleared her throat and looked at Asami giving her a thumbs up “No worries I still got it though, I can keep up with the wrestling like I did in high school.” Asami nodded and looked at her watch then at Korra grabbing her keys out of her pocket. “Can I at least take you to work? Or are you going to be stubborn and say you want to walk?” Korra opened the door to the apartment complex and shrugged walking in and waving to Asami. “Nah, you already know that answer Sami, I’ll see you later okay? I got to get ready for work!”</p><p>           Asami watched Korra rush in and eyed her back moving her keys to her other hand. “Oh, I’m sure it was a good practice.” Asami walked down to her car pulling her phone out that was ringing, and she rolled her eyes ignoring it. “Baatar darling I’ll call later, right now I’m not in the mood.” She said to herself as she got into her car starting it. She looked at the apartment complex one more time before leaving and driving down the road in a irritable mood.</p><p>           Korra finally got to work and saw Bolin and Opal working as she went to the time clock to clock in. She sighed as she tried to fix her shirt to cover the marks and jumped when Bo showed up behind her. “Korra! How was training my compadre? Did you own the playing field or was it just a educational purpose for the project?” Bo says as he pulled Korra into a hug which Korra laughed into and pulled away. “It was a, well, nice one if I had to explain it. Anyways why are you away from the counter?! Opal’s gonna kill you if you don’t go help!” Bolin tensed and grabbed his cheeks before running back to the counter yelling back at Korra “Ah I don’t want dead! Korra hurry up and come on!”.</p><p>            Korra shook her head and put her apron and hat on walking up to the counter to help with the coffee orders until she saw one order she knows by heart and immediately grabbed it before Bolin could. “Let me get this one, I got it Bo okay?” Bolin looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at her “Ohh, okay then you go for it, Miss <em>Smooth Korra</em>.” Korra rolled her eyes and laughed nudging him out of the way making the order “That doesn’t make any sense Bo.” Bolin went to say something till he got another order for coffee and started working on the orders.</p><p>            Korra finished the coffee order and went up to the counter and looked at the name on it, she was doing this. She was going to see Kuvira the day after what happened last night. “Triple shot coffee with vanilla creamer and Almond milk for a Kuvira ready to go.” Korra locked eyes with Kuvira and her heart immediately wanted to jump out of her chest when she saw Kuvira look at her and give her a smile walking up to the counter. Kuvira stood on the opposite of the counter and pushed her glasses up and putting her papers in her bag looking over at Korra taking the coffee from Korra running her fingers across Korra’s hand. “Well, good morning to me with coffee and the avatar.” Korra blushed and had gulped so hard she thought Kuvira could hear it across the counter but in her head all she could think was “And this is how I’m going to die from blood exhaustion at work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter wasn't as lengthy as the chapter before solely for the purpose of leading up to some events that'll be happening within the next two chapters.  So this chapter did have a cliff hanger but not a big one in my opinion. Tomorrow's chapter will be late due to traveling but I promise it'll be posted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coffee Agendas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a filler for Chapter 6 to take off of. Is it still taking place at Korra's place of work which is a coffee shop? Yes, yes it is. You also get a little bit of a hint at the background between Korra, Asami, and Kuvira. Please enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of many fillers in this story to come. I'm sorry for the late post! Traveling for family and time frames don't work much for writing :(. But chapter 6 is almost done and ready to be uploaded hopefully tomorrow night when I reach home. So stay tuned and keep a look out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Kuvira took her coffee and had taken a sip of it while Korra watched in awe and kept her eyes on her lips. Korra got distracted by Kuvira’s lips and how they moved that she didn’t even notice the fact that Kuvira was now moving to the side of the counter so other customers could get their coffee. “I see, I’ve lost you to you being in your head.” Korra snapped her head to the side and blinked at Kuvira “I wasn’t, lost… Just uh, in thought.” “Mhmm, and if I had to bet it would be about a particular moment the other night?” Kuvira said as she slid her hand over to Korra’s touching her hand with her pinky finger, keeping her gaze intently on Korra’s face. Korra tried to hide the shiver she got from Kuvira barely touching her, but it was already noticeable. Kuvira knew she hit it on the dot when she brought it up, so she decided to go for a second try.</p><p>            “When would you be getting off work today? That’s what I asked before you started to zone out in whatever world you went off to.” Kuvira asked as she looked down at Korra’s hand and moved her hand away. Korra frowned slightly at the loss of touch from Kuvira’s hand “I just started my shift, but I’ll be done around 3:30. Why?” Kuvira shrugged and smirked at Korra grabbing a pen out of her bag writing something down and folding it. “I figured I could talk you into coming to dinner with me. It’s nothing fancy just dinner at my apartment. I do have a part of the project I want to show you that’ll interest you.” She said as she tucked the paper in Korra’s apron and leaned over to her ear kissing her cheek. “At the very least just humor me in coming even if you’re not interested.” Korra’s cheeks went pink as Kuvira walked away and she grabbed the paper out of her apron dumbfounded.</p><p>            Bolin snuck over and nudged Korra in the arm looking at her suspiciously. “What was that all about? You get a drug deal or something from the Cap?” Korra kept her eyes on the paper and opened it only to stare at it and smile a huge grin. “Kuvira gave me her number, and just asked me to dinner.” Bolin dropped his jaw and laughed “HA! FINALLY! I knew something was going on with the two of you! You going? Please say you’re going.” Korra laughed and looked at Bolin confused rubbing her neck awkwardly. “I mean, I want to and wait what do you mean something up?” Bolin looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning on the counter “You have been off in dear old lala land and you automatically laid claim to her order. Oh, and the marks on the neck says a total convincing story.”</p><p>            Korra pulled her shirt over the marks on her neck and shoots a glare at Bolin “So what if I laid claim to her order, and you leave those out of this!” Bolin laughed and held his hands up looking at Korra “You’ve laid claim on her order ever since High School and you’ve been head over heels about that woman even while you were with Asa-” Korra interrupted Bolin by clasping her hand over his mouth glaring at him “You say one more word and I’m going to slap you with the creamer.” Bolin nodded and looked at Korra confused who was now sighing and putting the number in her pocket. “That was a long time ago, and even then Kuvira only kept playing and eventually dropped any type of communication.” “Till now” Bolin interrupted while holding a finger up. “I always wondered what happened but she’s talking and showing interest in you again. I say go to dinner, go have fun and let your heart do the guiding my friend.”</p><p>            Korra looked at the clock and then at the door pushing her lips together “Exactly what could be so important on that project that she needs me there.” Bolin stopped drying the coffee maker and rolls his eyes throwing the rag at Korra, making it land on top her head. Korra was about to grab it when Bolin put his hand on it and started rubbing it against her head “You’re important cause you know so much about Venus and Saturn and astronomy. Also cause you’re Korra, and she has the hots for you.” Korra finally pulled away and whacked Bolin upside the head “She does not! And we need to be getting these orders done or we’re going to be on Opal’s shit list…again.” “Yeah, yeah, I know, just trust me on this though okay? Go to dinner with her, trust that stubborn ironed heart of yours.”</p><p>            On break Korra pulled her phone out and looked at Kuvira’s number. She was really doing this wasn’t she? She typed in Kuvira’s number and typed a message staring at it before even hitting the send button. “I guess, I should probably say ‘Hey, it’s Korra, when’s dinner?’”. She closed her eyes and hit the send button sighing in relief before jumping and almost dropping her phone when her phone dinged and showed a new message.</p><p>                        <em>Kuvira: “Took you long enough to text me, also dinner is at 8. If that’s alright with you of course.”</em></p><p>
  <em>                        Korra: “Yeah sorry about that, works….work. And no 8s fine! I can do 8!”</em>
</p><p>Korra quickly replied and hit send tapping her finger on the back of her phone waiting for a reply. Each time her phone dinged, the happier she got, the more of a smile she had and oh how the butterflies started to move around in her stomach more.</p><p>                        Kuvira: <em>“I’ll see you around 8 then. Also I suppose I should give you my apartment number. It’s Apartment 34, and you don’t have to bring anything.”</em></p><p>Korra:<em> “Right I should’ve asked that before. Got it, I’ll be there by 8 for sure!”</em></p><p>Kuvira<em>: “Perfect.”</em></p><p>Korra stood back up and walked back into work after her lunch was over with the biggest smile she has ever had until she realized she was actually doing this. She rushed over to Bolin and grabbed his arm turning him around to face her. “I’m actually doing this and I have no idea what to do. HELP ME.” Bolin looked down at her and gently took her hands off his arm and patted her shoulders. “One, I’m so proud of you, and two, just be yourself! She likes the random jockey Avatar Korra that’s still here from high school. Relax you got this.” Korra was going to say something till she got interrupted by Opal. “She likes you; she doesn’t need anything from you.” Opal said as she was sweeping the floor, till she looked up at a shocked Korra and a dumbfounded Bolin. “What? It’s the truth, my sister likes you. She wouldn’t have given you her number or backed off from you for so long as she did.”</p><p>            Korra looked at Opal confused and stepped over to her leaning her hand on the counter. “Wait, what do you mean by that? By the ‘backed off from you’?” Korra asked and Opal sighed and finished sweeping emptying the dustpan into the trash. “That’s not my place to tell you, if Kuvira’s feels like her gutsy self she’ll tell you.” Korra went to ask Opal what she meant till Opal turned around and face Korra. “Look, back then a whole lot of stuff happened and if she decides to tell you, she’ll tell you but don’t go pushing it out of her. That only fuels her temper, especially when she’s not in control of the situation.” Korra looked at her watch and noticed her shift still had a few hours and she was going to stay there with that on her mind.</p><p>            Opal and Bolin looked at each other and watched Korra quietly continue working till Opal went up to Korra and put her hand on her shoulder. “Go ahead and clock out, go home and get ready; take a shower and relax. You got this; you always have okay?” Korra looked at Opal and nodded hugging her tight and thanking her. As she walked to the back to clock out, she heard Bolin from the front of the shop. “Knock her dead Kor! I mean, don’t kill her just knock her out of the park with love!” Korra laughed as she clocked out and waved at the two of them till, she reached the door. “Shower and relaxation till dinner with, Kuvira.” Once she said that she couldn’t help but smile. She was going to relax right until she has to leave, and she couldn’t wait till tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner, Apartment 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner is happening in Apartment 34! Will the be just having dinner? Will they be going further than just dinner? Read it to find out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so another cliff hanger.... I know ughhh right? Only because I want whats happening next to be a whole chapter. Tune in tomorrow for the next Chapter: "Have you always?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Kuvira read Korra’s last text message and smirked putting her phone down. “I guess I should start getting things around in here.” She said as she stood up from her desk and looked around her apartment. She started picked up the paperwork off the coffee table and sat them on the desk. She hasn’t had anyone significant to her over to her apartment other than the fact of some one-night stands from the bar down the street. She didn’t much care for company at her apartment all the time, however if she had Korra around her apartment? She wouldn’t complain or mostly would skip training every now and then.</p><p>            Kuvira couldn’t lie when it came to Korra and how she felt, that was a major blow and kill point between her and Asami’s friendship. When Asami found out how Kuvira felt and running into her and Korra in the classroom after school back in high school. Nothing happened other than the fact Kuvira was leaning over the desk, kissing Korra and pulling her back her collar. That was the last time she spoke to Korra or Asami for that matter. She backed off and closed off after seeing Korra upset and Asami getting into it her.</p><p>            She shook her head and sighed pushing her hair back out of her face looking into the mirror at the left of her. “I should probably shower and start prepping to cook. However, I do need to go to the store first.” Kuvira got her keys around and walked out of her apartment and started walking down the stairs when she noticed her phone buzzing. She sighed and answered the phone walking to the car ports. “Hello Su, what’s the reasoning for this call today?” “I’m calling to check in on you, I haven’t heard from you in a few years.” She sighed and got into her car, starting the engine. “I see, you wanted to check up on me is that all? I’m doing fine Su, yes I’m going up on the project as Captain.” “No, that is not all. Why haven’t you called or visited? Everyone misses you dearly.”</p><p>           Kuvira looked out the window and held the phone to her ear leaning back in her chair “No mother, not everyone misses me. I need to do things on my own and not be held back. I got to go; I have important things to attend to.” After she said that she hung the phone up and sat it in the cup holder. She pulled out of the car port and started driving to the grocery store thinking about what to cook. Sitting at the stop light, she taps her finger on the steering wheel looking at the light. “I guess pasta would be simpler, maybe a type of fettuccine. Oh, I got it, my Cajun Fettuccine Alfredo.” Kuvira drove straight when the light turned green and turned into the grocery store’s parking lot parking her car. When she got out of her car, she wrote a list on her phone of everything she needed to make dinner.</p><p>          Walking into the store she grabbed a cart and headed to the pasta aisle to grab the fettuccine before she went to grab the chicken breasts, milk, and parmesan cheese. She checked everything off of her list and started walking to the check out lane when she noticed a familiar body she loves to watch and study. She smirked and walked up behind them and leaned over their shoulder into the ear, “Well, hello again there <em>Avatar Korra.”</em> Watching Korra jump and tense up at the sudden whisper and having Kuvira behind her was amusing and very enjoyable to Kuvira.</p><p>          Korra spun around and looked at Kuvira holding her drinks to her chest, her cheeks flushed with color, and stood up straight. “Hey, you are here at the store. Well obviously, you’re at the store.” Kuvira chuckled and watched as Korra tripped over her words and put her phone in her back pocket. “I am, and so are you getting drinks I see.” “I am I figured I’d grab some drinks for tonight and I…” Korra nodded and looked at Kuvira in awe, it was the first time she’s seen her hair down completely and she loved it, she wanted to see it more often. Kuvira looked at Korra and started putting her things on the belt grabbing Korra’s things out of her arms and sat them with hers. “Hey! Wait! I was going to pay for-“ “Pay for the drinks while being in a daydreamy state again? I got it, you continue thinking of whatever you were onto again.” Kuvira interrupted and moved to stand by the cashier watching the screen. “I was thinking of seeing your hair down more.” Korra mumbled as she looked at Kuvira’s hair falling and laying on her back.</p><p>         “You said something?” Kuvira looked over at Korra as she paid the cashier and grabbed the bags. She watched as Korra grabbed a handful of bags away from her and smirked as Korra walked faster ahead of her. “You know, my cars the other way.” She said as she started to head to her car with Korra catching up behind her. She opened her trunk and sat her groceries in it watching Korra sit them in and walking away. “You should get in my car; I can take you to my apartment now rather than later.” She says as she opens the passenger door watching Korra look from the door to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed ushering Korra over to the car winking. “I don’t bite… much which you know already.” Korra got red and got into the car closing her door and putting her seat belt on. She watched and eyed Kuvira as she walked around the front of her car and getting into the driver’s seat. “You know I can walk, its perfectly fine I like walking.”  Kuvira started the car and looked at Korra then at the time pulling out of the parking lot. “It’s only two hours earlier than when you’re supposed to be at my apartment. I’m sure two hours more wouldn’t kill you.”</p><p>          The drive to the apartments was quiet and short, Korra stared out the window watching everything go by while Kuvira focused on driving but would look at Korra at different times to watch her excited face at everything passing by quickly. Kuvira parked the car and opened the trunk before she could grab the groceries Korra had already ran around the car and grabbed all the bags. Korra gave Kuvira a cocky grin and walked to the doors laughing “Come on slow poke we got dinner to cook.!” Kuvira watched Korra and closed the trunk walking after Korra and following her up the stairs. When they reached her apartment Kuvira grabbed her keys and unlocked the door opening it. She watched as Korra walked in and looked around aweing at the trophies and the way she had everything set.</p><p>         “You can sit on the couch if you’d like” Kuvira stated as she closed the door and grabbed the bags walking to the kitchen. “I actually would like to watch if that’s alright with you, I like cooking but I’m not that great in it.“ Korra said as she pulled the stool out from under the kitchen counter to sit in it. “You can sit where you want honestly, it doesn’t matter to myself as long as you are comfortable.” Kuvira stated as she put a pot of water on to boil and cutting the chicken into strips to put into a skillet. Korra watched as Kuvira cooked the chicken and checked the pasta before pouring the pasta into a strainer. “How long have you been cooking? You seem to be at ease when it comes to cooking.” Kuvira looked up at Korra then back at the food mixing the chicken and pasta into the skillet together before putting the sauce she made on it. “I’ve been cooking and baking for a few years, it’s a great stress reliever for me.”</p><p>         Kuvira grabbed two plates and put some of the pasta onto a plate walking over to the table sitting it down for Korra. Korra got up and sat at the table and smiled big smelling the pasta and grabbing her fork. She took a bite and sighed savoring the taste and looking up at Kuvira. “Good? I made enough if you want seconds.” Kuvira said as she watched Korra take another bite and smirked. “Oh, I don’t know...” Korra said as she spun her fork around the pasta to grab more on the fork before offering it in front of Kuvira. “Take a bite and find out for yourself if it’s good.” Korra finished saying as she stared intently at Kuvira who smirked and sat her hand on the table leaning over and taking the bite and pulled the fork out of her mouth keeping eye contact with Korra. “You’re right, it is good” She said as she leaned back up and walked to the kitchen grabbing her plate.</p><p>         Korra blinked and sat her fork down watching Kuvira eat and staring at her lips focusing on how they felt being soft the last time she was able to feel them. She shook her head and cleared her throat eating her portion of the pasta “So you said you needed to show me something for the project?” Kuvira finished her food and smirked leaned back in her chair looking at Korra and holding her chin on her hand. “Yes, and a few other things while you’re here.” Korra finished her food and took a drink of her water getting up and taking their plates to the sink. She sighed and walked back to the table till Kuvira grabbed her hand and pulled her over onto her lap. Korra looked down at Kuvira and sat her hands on her shoulders “There a reason I’m on your lap and not in my seat I was just sitting in?” Kuvira looked up at Korra and smirked leaning up and catching Korra’s lips sliding her hands down to her hips pulling her closer on her lap. “I’m pretty sure that answers you’re question.” She said as she looked up at Korra who groaned and leaned down barely touching her lips to Kuvira’s looking down at her. “Just shut up and kiss me again already.” Kuvira grinned and slid her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down into a deeper kiss as Korra snaked her arms around her neck. “As you wish <em>Avatar</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bedroom Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is a Mature chapter, so there's your warning. We take off after Korra is promptly pulled onto Kuvira's lap, how far do they go? Well read to find out. The project is taking off in two weeks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a mature chapter so read it if you insist, you've been notified. Chapter 8 is going to be the most soft yet so keep an eye out !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “As you wish <em>Avatar</em>.” Is all Kuvira said before she pulled Korra down into a deeper kiss. Korra tightened her grip around Kuvira’s neck, if there was a way she could get closer against Kuvira she would have already been so close. She bit Kuvira’s lip and felt like it was ecstasy to her when Kuvira groaned and gave her access for her tongue to enter her mouth. She loved the taste of Kuvira, and she wanted more of it. She slid her hand up into Kuvira’s hair, grabbing a hand full of her hair and tilting her head back sucking on her tongue listening to Kuvira’s breathing getting heavier. That need they both were feeling was becoming more tense and wanted. Somewhere down the line Kuvira had lifted Korra’s shirt off and tossed it away from the table kissing down Korra’s neck.</p><p>            Their hands moved on their own accord, one minute their holding each other the next their hands couldn’t get enough of each other and followed their own mission and orders. At some point the chair got to uncomfortable and Kuvira needed more room. Kuvira ran her hands down to Korra’s thighs grabbing hold and standing up lifting her up, holding Korra against her. “I, okay, where are we going?” Korra said breaking the kiss and catching her breath looking at Kuvira who was smirking and walking to her bedroom kissing the marks she had left on Korra’s neck a few days prior. “We’re going to my bedroom, more comfortable, and more room to have you.” Korra bit her lip as her cheeks turned a shade of pink as Kuvira carried her to her bedroom kicking the door closed behind her, licking the marks on her neck that made her shiver down her spine.</p><p>             Kuvira pushed Korra down onto her bed and Korra pulled her down by her shirt crashing their lips together again in a frantic need of connection. Kuvira got onto her bed, straddling Korra’s waist and unbuttoning her shirt, feeling Korra pull the shirt off sitting up and smiling. Kuvira laughed and pushed Korra down on the bed holding her jaw looking down at her. “You don’t get to do what you want yet; you however can try and fail at being quiet if you want.” Korra looked up at Kuvira and noticed the same hunger look in her eyes that she has as well. She smirked as she nodded and took one of Kuvira’s fingers into her mouth sucking on it. Kuvira watched and slid her hand up sliding Korra’s bra off and threw it across the room holding Korra’s jaw to the side trailing kisses down to her breasts listening to the little noises and moans she made when she teased her breasts and took a nipple into her mouth.</p><p>            Korra wasn’t even going to try anymore on holding back the moans and noises. The more Kuvira teased and played with her breasts the more noises and impatience she got for her to just take her. Kuvira sighed and kissed down her abdomen to her jeans pulling them off and peeking up at Korra whose held a death grip on her pillow. The look of Korra in her bed was enough to make her want to go feral and lose control but she didn’t want to just yet. She kissed the edge of her panties and bit a little hearing Korra let out a moan louder than before. Kuvira pulled them off and kissed her thigh pulling her legs apart and gripping her thigh sliding her hand to her core rubbing against her clit and kissing her thigh. Korra let out several moans and sliding her hands to the sheets gripping them tight as Kuvira slid her fingers into her reviling in Korra’s sounds and deep breathes she kept taking.</p><p>            “Spirits Kuvira…” Korra said as she looked down at her biting her lip hard watching as Kuvira thrusted her fingers in her and rubbed her thumb against her clit. Kuvira smirked and sat her other hand on her abdomen holding her hips in place as she left a mark on her thigh and thrusted her fingers inside Korra more fiercely and watched as Korra arched her back and grabbed the sheets tighter. She leaned back up over Korra and kissed her lips feeling Korra moan into her lips. Each moment that passed, their kisses got more heated and more forceful to each other just smashing their lips together. Korra finally pulled away and slid her hands to Kuvira’s sides gasping and moaning riding Kuvira’s fingers “Kuvira, spirits I’m cumming.” Kuvira watched Korra in excitement as she continued to thrust her fingers into Korra’s center fiercely listening to her whimper and yell out in ecstasy and pleasure. As Korra came off her high of pleasure she watched as Kuvira lifted her fingers up to her mouth and licked her juices off her fingers.</p><p>            Korra moved without any notion of pinning Kuvira onto the bed and watching as Kuvira looked her over chuckling and biting her lip. “Needing something there <em>Avatar</em>?” Korra grinned her cocky smirk and pulling Kuvira’s jeans off and pushing them to the floor by the bed leaning over her barely touching her lips to hers. “I’m needing these off, you’re clothed to much. You’d look much better and more accessible without these.” She says as she pulled her panties off and licked Kuvira’s bottom lip kissing her hard. Kuvira looked up at her and slid her hands above her head, watching as Korra pushed her legs apart and biting her lip as hard as she could bare. Korra kissed down to her breasts and took one in her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around her nipple. Kuvira moaned softly biting back the noises she wanted to make and watching Korra ravish her breasts. She wasn’t going to make this easy for Korra and what she didn’t remember is the fact that Korra loves challenges. She gave attention to the other breast and listen to Kuvira muffle her noises more and watched as her chest moved more quickly to keep up with her breathing.</p><p>            Korra moved down between Kuvira’s legs and kissed up her thigh looking up at her and sliding her legs over her shoulders. “Are we going to see how quiet you’re going to be? Or you going to stop muffling your sounds.?” She stated as she slid one finger into Kuvira’s center and smirked as Kuvira muffled her moans; she added a second finger and started thrusting watching Kuvira grip the top of the bed getting a little louder with each thrust. “I have an idea that’ll help you.” Korra hummed and like that she brought her mouth to Kuvira’s clit and started to suck still thrusting her fingers inside Kuvira more. Kuvira gasped and moaned loudly calling out Korra’s name gripping the top of the bed even more. The more Korra sucks and licked while thrusting her fingers in her center hard and faster the louder she got, the more the legs started to shake, and the more out of breath she was becoming.</p><p>            Korra hummed and moaned against Kuvira making the sensation even more pleasurable for her. Kuvira slid her hand down into Korra’s hair and held onto it as Korra continued to thrust her fingers into her as much as she could and sucking on her clit clasping her lips around it. “Korra, spirits I’m so close.” Kuvira spouted out as she arched her back and slid her legs over Korra’s shoulders more. Korra looked up at Kuvira and moaned against her more and thrusted her fingers as deep as she could finally getting her over the edge. Kuvira moaned Korra’s name so loudly and gripped Korra’s hair keeping her there till her pleasurable high was done. Korra smirked and kissed Kuvira’s thigh pulling her fingers out, sitting up and sliding her fingers into her mouth sucking them clean, watching Kuvira catch her breath and loosening her grip on the bed.</p><p>            Kuvira sighed contently and looked up at Korra pulling her down kissing her and sliding her arms around her. Korra moved closer into Kuvira and laid her head on her shoulder relaxing against her drawing circles on her abdomen tracing the lines of her abs. “Korra, come on to the project not just cause of you being the most in smarts of astronomy, Venus, and Saturn…” Kuvira stopped and looked down at Korra meeting her gaze and sliding her hand into hers bringing her fingers up to her mouth. “But for me as well.” Korra watched as Kuvira kissed her fingers and sighed moving closer to her leaning up kissing her. “I thought I was already coming onto the project. We are setting off in two weeks anyways.” Kuvira smiled and laid her head back on the pillow pulling the blankets up over their waists relaxing. “We are, and we’ll be better off knowing everything that we might need to know with you there.” It might’ve seemed like an hour, maybe two but the two of them just laid there in each other’s company and arms till they fell asleep contently and the happiest the both of them have been in awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morning Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is more of a soft chapter that's going into a more tense chapter coming up. The morning after Kuvira takes Korra to bed and she has a meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little short due to I wanted to keep it soft and leave the more tense moments to come into the next chapter. Nevertheless please enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Korra yawned and woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains of the bedroom. She squinted her eyes and sighed as she stretched and turned over on her side facing her back towards the window. She relaxed and remember her dream she had last night about her and Kuvira until she felt something shift in the bed. At that moment she opened her eyes and noticed Kuvira sleeping soundly laying on her stomach holding her arms under her pillow. She watched Kuvira sleep soundly and took in every moment of it so it could be imprinted in her mind. Then it dawned on her, her dream wasn’t a dream. It happened, it actually happened and she’s in Kuvira’s bed alone with her, naked.</p><p>            Korra couldnt stop the smiling that creeped up on her face as she remembered every part of last night. Or the fact that Kuvira was still asleep and still in arms reach. She moved over closer to Kuvira and leaned up on her elbow gently moving her hand out of her face watching her still breathe in slowly. As she kissed up Kuvira’s back to her shoulder she felt Kuvira move a little and heard her mumbled something inaudible till she made her way up to her ear kissing her earlobe. “I do believe its time for the Captain to get up this morning.” She spoke into Kuvira’s ear as leaned back up running her fingers up her back softly.</p><p>            Kuvira stretched and opened her eyes to see an already awoke Korra smiling down at her. “I see you’re a morning person there <em>Avatar</em>, however as much as you are a morning person I am not.” She said as she laid on her side pulling Korra down into her arms and kissing her. Korra melted into the kiss and moved closer into Kuvira’s arms humming and sliding her hand to her side. “Hmm see, I’m not a morning person either but..” She paused and looked over the bedroom at the clothes everywhere and the bedsheets messed up and twisted. “I remembered I had a very exciting and interesting night.” Kuvira smiled and kissed her again sliding her hand up to her cheek pulling her up closer. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours just being in each other’s arms becoming drunk off each other’s kisses and touches.</p><p>            Kuvira finally broke the kiss and looked at Korra moving her hair behind her ear and laughing a little sliding her fingers down to her chin holding her chin up. “We should get up already, I have a meeting to go to for the updates on the shuttle and station.” Korra pouted and slid her leg between Kuvira’s thighs and moved closer running her fingers in circles over her sides. “Or you can skip the meeting and stay here, with me.” Kuvira groaned and looked down at Korra running her finger over her lips smirking. “Not today, however tonight is a different story… if you’re willing to come over again.” Korra smiled and kissed Kuvira’s finger letting go and watching Kuvira get up out of the bed and stretching more. “I mean that can be arranged. However, I do need to ask something.” She stated as she sat up pulling the blankets up over her waist sitting cross legged in bed. “About high school, and everything after that.”</p><p>            Kuvira pulled her shirt on, buttoning it and sighed pulling her hair out of her shirt sitting on the bed pulling her shoes on. Korra watched and pushed her lips together scooting closer to the edge of the bed sliding her hand to Kuvira’s shoulder gently touching it. “I mean if you are okay with it. I just want to know and talk about what happened after…” Kuvira got up and looked down at Korra starting to braid her hair. “What good is it going to give you if we talked about it. It’s the past as it should stay.” Kuvira put her braided hair into a bun and fixed Korra’s hair out of her face after watching her nod and look away. “Listen, if you’re that interested in that discussion, we’ll talk about it at some point. Just not now.” Korra looked at Kuvira and kissed her palm sighing and holding her hand on her cheek. “Okay, I’ll wait till you decide to tell me, however, don’t take too long on telling me.”</p><p>Kuvira nodded and grabbed her keys and wallet walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge grabbing the eggs, bacon, and sausage. By the time Kuvira was almost finished cooking breakfast Korra was out of the bed in her jeans and Kuvira’s shirt making her way over to the kitchen. “Smells good! Cooking breakfast before you go? You’re not going to be late are you since you slept in a bit?” Korra asked as she grabbed a plate and kissed Kuvira’s cheek watching Kuvira chuckle. “I’ll be fine if I’m a few minutes later but it seems like someone can’t stop being touchy and feely.” She stated as she winked at Korra who blushed and looked away when Kuvira sat her breakfast on her plate. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” She rambled off as she sat down and started to eat watching Kuvira sit down next to her with a cup of coffee. As she drank her coffee Korra couldnt help but notice there was new additions to Kuvira’s collar bone and neck making her choke on her food.</p><p>           Kuvira looked at her confused and laughed as Korra gulped down her glass of water. “What’s the matter? You look like you forgot something till now there.” Korra cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a napkin looking at Kuvira’s collar bone and then up at her. “Oh, it’s nothing, trust me. It’s nothing.” Korra finished her breakfast and sat her plate in the sink. She sighed and rubbed her face walking back to the table to see Kuvira standing up and finished her coffee. Korra pouted and crossed her arms leaning on the doorway to the kitchen as Kuvira grabbed her jacket and started putting it on. “Don’t worry I’ll be back in no time, if you want you can stay here or come back later.” Kuvira smiled and opened her door looking in the mirror then at Korra. “Also, thanks for the new marks by the way, noticed them a little bit ago. Seems we match now.” With that she left Korra turning different shades of pink and tensing up watching the door shut. Korra rubbed her neck and laughed a little as she started picking up the apartment. “I guess I did give us matches marks huh..”</p><p>         Kuvira finally got to the building only to run into Asami in a mood that isn’t going to make the greatest time for the meeting. She sighed and sat down at the table watching everyone look at her then Asami, she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair holding her cheek on the back of her hand. “Can we start the meeting already or do we need to discuss something beforehand?” Asami looked at Kuvira and crossed her arms standing at the end of the table. “It’d be nice to show up accordingly before the meeting starts, we would…” “I would’ve been here on time if I wasn’t, held up as I should say at night. Needless to say, I’m here now and we can move forward into this meeting Ms. Sato.” Kuvira stated as she interrupted Asami who was now glaring at her. Varrick jumped up out of his chair and wiggled his mustache moving to where Asami was standing. “Alright listen up we got a shuttle and a station, who knows that what means? Space people! We’re going to be going to space in a matter of weeks!”</p><p>Kuvira hardly paid attention as she was thinking of the night before and how Korra melted in her hands and mouth. At that moment, her phone vibrated, and she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket. Asami watched Kuvira’s lips curl into a smirk as she started to play with her phone. This meeting? Wasn’t going to be ending any time soon nor would it be in a easy, smooth way either.</p><p>Korra: “<em>Hey, I cleaned your apartment… Hope that’s alright but uhm, when’s the meeting over? Can you say now?”</em></p><p>Kuvira: “<em>Afraid not, however my gratitude for you to clean up after yourself. I guess I should reward you when I get home.”</em></p><p>Korra: “<em>Ah, right yes, your home. Ah no need of reward however if we’re speaking hypothetically of rewards, what kind would that entail?”</em></p><p>Kuvira: “<em>Oh, if only you had a clue there my dear <strong>Avatar</strong>.”</em></p><p>Kuvira continued texting Korra back ignoring and selective hearing bits and pieces out of the meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meeting Agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting takes place and we find out the time frame for the take off to beging the space project. However tensions raise a bit and things start to come out, but how much?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, I'm sorry for the late chapters due to having to work doubles. Please enjoy this chapter and wait for more to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “As you can see we’ll be setting off in two weeks to the big stars to be stars, LITERALLY!” Varrick stated as he pointed to the screen and nudging Zhu Li. “Zhu li! Go do the thing!” Just like that she ran to where Kuvira sat and turned the moover on to show clips. “Not only will we be going up into space like the stars we are, we’re also holding a party! That’s right this weekend we’ll hold a party where everyone’s invited!” Kuvira nodded and held her cheek on her palm tapping her finger on her temple. “And just how many is going to be going to this party. Also, I need to have the reports for the final results of the shuttle testing before we go into any type of actual lift off.” Varrick looked at Kuvira and leaned on his arm against Zhu Li’s shoulder waving his hand around. “That’ll be in the paperwork and reports for this week and next. Trust me, we’re ready or else my name isn’t Varrick!”.</p><p>      Kuvira side eyed Asami and moved her hand into sitting her chin on it leaning back in her chair. “Any thoughts from the Future Industries heir or are you along with what Varrick is stating?” Asami didn’t bother to look at Kuvira, instead she went on and tapped her papers neatly on the table standing up and shifting them into her briefcase. “No, I agree with him we’re all set just doing final touches and procedures to make sure it’s all ready. As for the party, its for the space project so count on a few hundred.” Kuvira nodded and looked at her watch sitting her phone back into her jacket. “I believe this meeting is done for then, I want reports emailed as soon as possible, I do not want to miss anything before anything tries to pick up a surprise on us.”</p><p>     Varrick patted Asami’s shoulder and winked at her walking in front of Zhu Li. “Zhu Li I believe it’s time for some of that genuine tea you’ve been gossiping about!” “Yes sir.” Zhu Li followed Varrick out of the room and before Asami could leave Kuvira interrupted her thought process. “I’d like for you to stay Miss Sato. You seem to have some other things on your mind to speak about.” Asami stopped in front of the door and looked at Kuvira unimpressed and held her hand on her hip. “What’s there to discuss? The meeting covered everything. I’m just hoping we’d have enough data to make sure we’ll be fine up in space.” She looked at Kuvira’s neck and tightened her grip on her briefcase still standing by the door. “By the way have we figured out if Korra is truly coming? Or do I have to ask since she talks to me and does what I ask?” Kuvira raised her eyebrow and leaned up in her chair crossing her legs and smirking “Oh she’s coming, no need to go out of your schedule to check and see. I talked with her last night.”</p><p>     Kuvira reached for her glass of water and Asami slammed her briefcase onto the table glaring at her. “I thought I told you to stay away from Korra. Exactly how did you get her to go? Or rather how long did it take you?” Kuvira took a drink of her water and looked over at Asami standing up and fixing her jacket. “And you seem to have forgotten yet again Miss Sato. I don’t listen to you, not anymore.” Asami watched Kuvira walk over and slide her fingers over the table leaning on it. “I will not stay away from Korra, and I’m certainly not going to stop her from going for what she wants or what I want for that matter.” Asami crossed her arms and looked over Kuvira scoffing at her. “I highly doubt she said yes to you without you begging. Or was it a deal that she sleeps with you and she tells you yes to going?” Kuvira grinned and leaned back up walking by her but stops and leans in to Asami’s side sliding her hands into her pockets. “Actually, she wanted both but more so my bed more than others Miss Sato.” Asami turned to spat off but saw Kuvira waving and walking out the door.</p><p>     Asami grabbed her phone and starts to phone Korra only to hit the answering mail twice. The third time Korra finally picks up, “<em>Hello? Sami? The meeting over already?”</em> “Exactly how did you know we had a meeting Korra?” Asami said as she crossed her arms looking through the windows. “<em>Oh, I uh, I asked Kuvira actually, she hasn’t picked up her phone so I thought-““</em>You have her number? Of course, you have her number.” Asami stated bluntly as she watched Kuvira’s car leave the car ports. “<em>Well I mean yeah, I kinda need her number in order to know the practice regiments now if we have anymore. What’s with you?”</em> Asami sighed and turned away from the windows grabbing her briefcase “Nothing, don’t worry about it. Will you be home? I miss you and would like to finally hang out with you.” Korra fell silent for a few minutes till Asami asked again standing by the door. “<em>No, I won’t be home. I’m…. actually busy, but a raincheck on that okay? I miss you too Sami! However, I do gotta get going! I’ll talk to you later. Bye Sami.” </em>Before Asami could say by and hang up she heard Kuvira in the background. Asami swung the door open and gripped her phone so tight she could’ve broken it on her way to her car.</p><p>   “Well you’re home already well rather late I suppose. How long do those take?” Kuvira looked at Korra and smirked taking her jacket off and unbuttoning a few buttons. “They usually take longer than this one. However good news is we’ll be taking off in two weeks.” Korra leaned on her elbows holding her cheek in her hand watching her at the table. “Yeah? That soon? That’s good! Any practice or training we need to go through?” She watched as Kuvira walked over and rolled her sleeves up, grabbing her chin and lifting it up towards her. “Actually no, however my precious <em>Avatar</em>,” Kuvira looked down at Korra and held her chin in place brushing her lips against hers humming. “You and I have training instead.” Korra smiled and leaned up crashing her lips against Kuvira’s finally being able to do what she’s been wanting all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Slice of wanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is a short chapter that's more of Kuvira looking through emails and Korra just waking up. Please enjoy the tension and a little of soft side at the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY! I'm soooo sorry that it's been awhile due to no internet haha... but this one is short and I promise to add more chapters! So please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Korra didn’t think it would be any better than how its been the last few weeks. She was told and given acceptance for the space project, a lucky shot of going and not kissing Kuvira once, not twice, but multiple times seems to be more of a daydream rather than reality in itself. It felt to her like she was wanted not just because she’s the chieftains daughter and not because she’s “<em>The Avatar”</em> of the Republic City Fire Ferrets.; but actually noticed and wanted by the one person she truly went absolutely loss of words for.</p><p>            Kuvira laid next to her and kissed her shoulder as she slides her arm over Korra’s waist pulling the sheet over their waists. She sighed and relaxed in Kuvira’s arms “You keep taking me to bed I’m gonna feel like you actually like me back.” Kuvira laughed and leaned up looking down at her raising her eyebrow “You like me? Oh how embarrassing that is for you.” Korra laughed and nudged Kuvira down on the bed getting on top of her sitting on her waist, and holding her hands down above her waist. “Shut up <em>Captain</em> and kiss me.” Kuvira grinned and looked up at her eyeing her up and down taking in the scene of Korra on top of her so she can have in pictured in the back of her memory. “Mmm, and is that an order?” “I do believe it was” Korra stated as leaned down and met Kuvira’s lips in a hard yet soft kiss.</p><p>             A few hours later and Kuvira finally gets up out of bed pulling a tank top and sweats on to go look at the emails that pinged onto her desktop.  She grabbed a fresh cup of coffee from the kitchen and sat down at her desk opening up her email. As she took a sip of her coffee she skimmed through the emails till she saw one that wasn’t a report, however it did come from Asami. She opened it up only to roll her eyes and lean back in her chair leaning her cheek on her fingers reading it.</p><p>“<em>To Kuvira:</em></p><p>
  <em>From Asami:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Stating as to how our previous engagement of conversations landed us no where into you taking into account what I have stated; I figured I’d reiterate what I have stated before. Considering how close you two have gotten I’ve realized that she probably doesn’t know about the reasons to why you stopped and left her coldly at the ending of the softball game? I suggest either you distance yourself from her and tell her the truth or I will. I’ll even tell her how you stated she was too much and was annoying at times. I’m not one for threatening so take this as an encouraged advise. She doesn’t need a half baked tempered off the rails orphaned woman. Especially one that’s not easily in the good gracious of her foster family now does she.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuvira glared at the email and gripped the mouse so much she heard the plastic making noise. She went to reply till she heard the door to the bedroom open and a sleepy Korra wearing her button up shirt lazily with her hair in a horrible bed head. Instead she closed the email and got up from her chair smiling at Korra. “Looks like the sleepy head awoke from slumber finally. You hungry?” Korra looked at Kuvira and rubbed her eyes pouting and leaning on the door frame. “You didn’t wake me up, you just let me sleep, also I’m always hungry do you have to ask that?” Kuvira laughed as she walked over to Korra gently brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers and kissing her softly. “Alright I’ll order take out, however you and I are having a night in on that couch to watch and relax cause quite frankly, I need it.”</p><p>            Korra looked at Kuvira and started to show worry in her face when Kuvira tensed up and shook her head holding her cheeks and rubbing her thumbs against her cheeks. “I promise its just work and the project, don’t worry about it okay? I just want us time.” She said as she slid her hands down into holding hers. Korra held her hands and kissed her nose smirking and walking over to the couch pulling Kuvira with her. “The commander being soft? Tell me this isn’t true, the rumors that’ll spill and sow chaos if it got out.” As Korra sat down Kuvira rolled her eyes and looked down at her grabbing her phone and dialing the Chinese take out that’s down the street. “Quite the contrary there “<em>Avatar</em>” I’m only soft for one exact person and that person happens to be sitting on my couch in my shirt.”</p><p>            Korra got red and crosses her legs laughing a little and playing with her hair watching Kuvira order on the phone. She took in every curve of Kuvira’s body and muscles, every time her lips made words, and every time she pushed her hair out from her vision. She was in love and she knew this in every fiber of herself ever since high school. However she still wanted to know what happened or she felt as if she needed to know. Kuvira sat down and sat her phone on the coffee table sliding her arms around Korra kissing her head sighing. “Dinner will be here in about 30 mins, might I suggest something spooky to watch?” Korra grinned and looked at Kuvira laughing “Obviously you don’t have to! Of course something spooky!” She watched as Kuvira skimmed through the tv apps for spooky movies to choose from and just sat there relaxing. “<em>I’ll bring it up again another day but for today, I just want to be in this moment without any tense.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ordinary Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tension that was already there is starting to get a peak into becoming an obstacle for our favorite couple Korvira. Will it be okay? Is it just the beginning of the trial of obstacles they have to go through? What seemed to be an easy morning soon turned into a afternoon thats creeping with tense conversation. Of course Asami is behind some of this, but read to see! More coming today or tomorrow!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a hot minute since I have updated this but trust me when I say I am sorry for the wait! I'll be uploading chapters now that I finally have free time to do so! So just bare with me on our adventure into space soon with Korvira.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The time Kuvira woke up was about 9 am, as she looked around and tried to get her eyes to focus she noticed that Korra was gone and already off to her job. With a sigh she got up and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee, she didn’t particularly like to wake up to Korra gone however she knew she had things that she needed to do. As she took a sip of her coffee she looked over at her laptop and stared at it remembering the email she received from Asami.</p><p>       <em>“”</em><em>I’ll even tell her how you stated she was too much and was annoying at times. I’m not one for threatening so take this as an encouraged advise. She doesn’t need a half baked tempered off the rails orphaned woman. Especially one that’s not easily in the good gracious of her foster family now does she.””</em></p><p>            Kuvira ran her fingers through her hair and sat at her desk taking another sip of her coffee as she’s staring at that email. Does she even want to produce the amount of energy to waste replying back to this woman? She knows she’s wanting Kuvira to lose her temper and a scene being made. As she moved her mouse over to click reply her phone rings and she quickly picks up the phone.</p><p>“Korra? Everything alright you usually don’t call till you’re on break?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m good I actually have really good news!”</p><p>Kuvira smirked and leaned back in the chair listening to the excited tone in Korra’s voice. “Oh? And just what is this good news you’re offering to tell me there “<em>Avatar”?” </em>Korra laughed and switched her phone to her other shoulder and she was putting her jacket on. “I finished work early and since its not busy they’re letting me go home early! So I can come home to you!”</p><p>            Kuvira sat there and held the phone against her ear and turned around towards the door feeling her cheeks get red a little. “Come home… to me? Excuse me but it’s still quite early and I must be hearing things.” “No you heard me correctly, I mean unless you don’t want-“ “No it’s fine I just, I guess you’re things should be moving into my apartment then.” Korra stopped walking and couldn’t help but get a huge grin form across her lips. “I’ll be there in 5 mins to start getting my things, it won’t be much.” Kuvira shook her head and laughed getting up and walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. “I’ll get dressed and ready to help with that.” As Korra was about to protest against Kuvira getting dressed Kuvira hung up the phone and sat it on the bed. Korra looked at her phone and groaned pouting and starting to walk home when a red vehicle pulled up next to her.</p><p>          The window rolled down and showed it was none other than Asami, Korra stopped walking and looked in the car waving at her. “Hey Sami! Heading to work or something?” Asami tapped her chin and shook her head smiling at Korra “Mm nope I saw you walking and I figured I’d offer a ride. We hardly get time together anymore.” Korra sighed and rubbed her neck standing next to the car. “Yeah, I’ve been pretty busy and you’ve been busy with work so it’s been hard to catch up.” Asami looked at Korra and noticed the mark on her neck which made her want to rip that mark right off of her skin. “Asami? Heyyyy Asami you good there?” Asami looked at Korra who was waving her hand in her eyesight and looking at her curiously. “You good there? You kinda zoned out for a minute.” Asami nodded and put on a smile still holding the steering wheel. “How’s Kuvira? Saw her at the meeting but she seemed a bit what’s the word, unfocused.” Korra got red and scratched her cheek chuckling a bit “Oh, yeah sorry that uh, that was my fault. She’s good, it’s great I’m actually on my way to move my things over to her apartment.” “So she hasn’t talked to you then?” Korra stopped and looked at her confused. “Talked to me about what?”</p><p>          Kuvira made her way to Korra’s room and walked in to Naga jumping on her and wagging her tail. “Well hey there, you must be the Great Naga I’ve been hearing so much about.” It was as if it was cue because Naga stopped and sat with such dignity that it looked like Naga could go rule an Army if she wanted to. Kuvira laughed and petted her head looking around, making her way to Korra’s desk taking a seat. As she sat there she heard the door open and close figuring it was Korra especially with how Naga bolted to the door barking happily. She smiled and walked over to the hallway and saw Korra petting Naga and Naga all over the floor sprawled out. When Korra made eye contact with Kuvira she stopped and smiled standing up and walking over to her pulling her down kissing her. Kuvira melted in the kiss and slid her hands to Korra’s sides pulling her closer into the kiss that lasted like it felt over hours but was just a few minutes.</p><p>         “I missed you too.” Kuvira said smirking at Korra who was shaking her head and walking over to the desk grabbing a box. “You’re supposed to wait till I said it.” Kuvira laughed and held her hands up watching Korra start packing. “I thought you just did with the kiss there <em>“Avatar”</em>”. Kuvira started taking the boxes over to her apartment and came back to Korra sitting in her chair holding her cheek. “What’s wrong? All that’s left is just your bed if you still want it.” Korra hummed and looked at it shaking her head then looking straight at Kuvira laying her cheek back in her hand. “I don’t need it but… What are you supposedly needing to talk to me about.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>